


I love you too

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: RWBY Fics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow says 'I love you' for the first time.This is just a short ficlet that I decided to write today.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	I love you too

"I win again," Clover spoke, a chuckle in his voice as he placed his cards on the table. "Do you want to play again or do something else?"

"I think I'm done with cards for today," Qrow grumbled slightly.

"Fair enough, we can just talk," Clover reasoned as he started to collect the cards. "How was your day off before you came to my room?"

"Mostly just keeping the kids company and enjoying a day filled with nothing," Qrow explained. "What about your day?"

"Finished a bit of paperwork just before you knocked on the door," Clover put the cards away and turned his full attention to Qrow. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

The red blush that sprung onto Qrow's face was adorable. 

"Yes, all the time, lucky charm," Qrow groaned as he hid his face in his hands, leaning forward slightly to place the back of his hands on his knees. 

"Are you sure?" Clover teased, watching as Qrow clutched his hair as he let out a groan. 

"Clover, please!" Qrow groaned again.

"I love you, Qrow," Clover started. "You're amazing and I'm so proud of you. You fight so hard every day to be a better person and I'm so proud of you!"

"Clover!" Clover chuckled at Qrow's response, but continued anyway. 

"You are such an inspiration to me,"you inspire me to be better, to do better," Qrow shook his head as he looked up, looking back towards Clover. "I love you so much."

"I…." Qrow began before he sighed and continued. "I love you too." 

The silence that followed made Qrow worried. He looked up again. 

Clover sat there, a huge happy smile on his face. 

Clover was out of his chair and engulfing Qrow in a split second. 

Qrow rolled his eyes affectionately as he hugged Clover back. Clover's body shook slightly and Qrow nearly thought he was laughing before he heard Clover sniffle. 

"Are you crying?" Clover nodded slightly. 

"They're happy tears, though, don't worry, Qrow," Qrow nodded and rubbed Clover's back. "I love you so much, Qrow."


End file.
